lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Inner Demons
Yunjin Kim Daniel Roebuck Dominic Monaghan Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Jean Higgins Javier Grillo-Marxuach Mary Jo Markey Maggie Grace | pages= }} "Inner Demons" is the third issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. Contents Oceanic 815 "Flight Plan" We always promise to bring you exclusives from the Lost world, and this is certainly no exception: here is the original concept art of Flight 815's crash site... By The Fire Daniel Dae Kim & Yunjin Kim Secrets have plagued Jin and Sun's marriage, but their love has always shone through. Meet the actors behind Lost's popular couple... Daniel Roebuck His screen time may have been brief, but as Dr. Arzt, Daniel Roebuck made an explosive impact on the survivors, and more than left his mark... Dominic Monaghan Charlie's always (rocked and) rolled with life's punches. The bass guitarist's off-screen alter ego, Dominic Monaghan, talks season two's traumas... Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje We've caught (up with) him. The actor behind the formidable Mr. Eko talks exclusively about spirituality, the Island, and becoming part of the Lost family... Dark Territory "Bite Club" Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water, we bring you face-to-face with the shark that almost made a meal out of Sawyer and Michael... The Others "Meet... Jean Higgins" These are the 'Others' of Lost Magazine: the production team of the show. Producer Jean Higgins is here to reveal how she ended up on the Island... Damon Lindelof's Quarantine & Analysis Lost Co-Creator/Executive Producer Damon Lindelof answers questions sent in by the fans - so prepare for some secrets to be spilled... Under The Hatch "What Lies Beneath" We had to do it: literally go under the skin of the shooting process. Get ready for some spectacular behind-the-scenes photography... Frequent Flyers New Transmissions Lost Supervising Producer Javier Grillo-Marxuach is here with exclusive news on what lies ahead for season two... Get Lost For an update on the new official Lost merchandise for 2006 - brought to you by ABC's online store - head here without delay... Voices From The Fuselage This is where you get to throw the gauntlet down for Team Lost - express your views and spell out your theories. Get in touch today... The Island & The Agents We have a very special guest this issue - she was an editor on Alias and Lost, and won a 2005 Emmy for her work on the latter - Mary Jo Markey... Exclusive Posters To honor Shannon Rutherford, we have a stunning shot of her on one side, with a dramatic pin-up of Mr. Eko and Locke on the flip-side... Salvaged Guns. Lots of guns. They've changed the dynamic on the Island forever. Let's recall when the Marshal's gun case was salvaged. Dear Diary Maggie Grace may have set sail away from the Island, but before she left Lost, she told Dear Diary this fond memory she had of the show... Black Box Flight Recorder This Black Box Recorder contains the scripts, the filming photography - everything. This is the moment when Charlie's life hung in the balance... Exodus We're about to hit number four - which means the next issue is going to be an event that you cannot miss being part of. You are going to love this... Trivia The promo title for this issue is "No Place Like Home".